


Home

by Gabri



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabri/pseuds/Gabri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love made everything glow, and Zuko glowed the brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Aang knew the feeling of being in love too well. It was familiar and definite, a twist of excitement and fear, and _certainty_...the colors of the world turned softer and somehow brighter, like they were lit by tiny, hidden embers. It made everything glow...especially Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko glowed the brightest.

There was a constant thread of nervousness to being in love. Aang remembered his first kiss with Katara and how his heart was afraid to start beating again. He still felt that natural weakness now, even though Zuko never seemed so worked up about one kiss - smiling in a way that was not quite smug, quite possessive, until Aang both shivered and smiled automatically under his look. When Zuko wanted to kiss, he'd just steady a hand to Aang's cheek and press their lips together firmly - like a claim - glowing in that way that love made him glow and leaving Aang a little out of sorts every time.

He still felt the nervousness, even if Zuko seemed more relaxed...but even when it was nerve-wrecking, being in love was so _wonderful_ , it made fears seem trivial and patience seem easier. Zuko worked with surprising focus with his Fire Lord duties, the gold trimming on his robes shining by the fire tongs around them, and when Aang saw him writing he sometimes would just sit still and watch, so calm and happy and adoring that it almost felt like meditation.

There were times that Zuko would calmly mark his place and gesture with one hand so that the firelight would dim a little. They'd sit together, breaking from duty, and Aang found himself letting Zuko press lazy kisses to his throat until his pulse seemed to beat in time.

"Can you believe it." Zuko said. His voice was low and almost tangible. _Like humidity,_ Aang thought. "Things change." he tried in response, though he had no idea what Zuko was talking about. He supposed it didn't matter anyway. The room glowed here, and Zuko glowed, and that was enough of an answer.


End file.
